gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuromorimine Girls Academy
Kuromorimine Girls High School (黒森峰女学院) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates German World War II tanks, of which include some Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf.Js, Panther Ausf.Gs, a Tiger I, some Tiger II (Königstiger/King Tiger), a Jagdtiger, a Jagdpanther, Jagdpanzer IVs, an Elefant (Ferdinand) and an experimental tank, the Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus. The school is believed to have the second largest tank arsenal, just behind Saunders. Background First, Kuromorimine couldn't actually dock their school ship at their official home province of Kumamoto City in Kumamoto Prefecture because it doesn't have the right kind of port that can allow for it, so they have another port elsewhere that they actually use. The Nishizumi school is ANCIENT. They started as horseback archers in 1754. When archery became obsolete, they converted to horseback firearms. Combine with another tradition leading to a female focused school of combat concerning the use of guns and Naginata while on horseback. When Japan modernised the school got incorporated in the government military. And when tanks were first introduced, Nishizumi school got access to tanks first in the country. Thus Japanese Senshado started there. After WW1 ended, a lot of leftover tanks were sold. Nishizumi purchased a lot of them and thus they truly became a tank powerhouse of the nation. They have strong links with Germany, in the medieval times there was a deliberate attempt by the Nishizumi school to learn Prussian Calvary tactics, manage to establish some diplomatic friendship with Prussians. But then WW1 happened and Japan allied with England so they had to break diplomatic relations. During WW1 there was skirmishes with Prussian colonies near Japan, and this lead to Prussian POWs. Some of these POWs ended up staying in Japan instead of going home, and many of them were guests at Nishizumi School because of past ties and friendly history. This leads to social networking with their relatives, some of them obtaining high level positions in the German government and heavy industry, and the result was Kuromorimine Highschool being set up in Japan. After WW2 ended, during the confusion at the time, large quantities of rare and even experimental military hardware in Germany ended up being shipped to Kuromorimine for safe keeping. (So THAT's how they got a Maus!) School attitude: The students are extremely lawful and strongly believe in justice and rules. And whenever they do something they always go full force all the way. They are interpreted by others as stubborn and conservative, and not very good at negotiations. The school badly needed a shakeup as they have set in their old ways too long. They were the national Sensha-dou champions nine years in a row until they were defeated by Pravda Girls High School during the year before the events of Girls und Panzer. Their defeat was a result of Miho Nishizumi 's action of saving a tank team from drowning after their tank fell into a river. Miho abandoned her flag tank, causing it to suffer a hit and become disabled. 'Against Ooarai' Kuromorimine Girls High School is the final opponent of Ooarai Girls High School in the most recent national Sensha-dou tournament. While initially catching Ooarai off guard and quickly knocking out their Chi-Nu, out of 20 tanks fielded, more than half of them were disabled, including their prized Maus. Kuromorimine is defeated in an intense flag tank duel between Miho Nishizumi's Panzerkampfwagen IV and her crew and Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I and her crew. Kuromorimine fielded 20 tanks: one PzKpfw. VI Ausf.E "Tiger" (flag tank), two PzKpfw. VI Ausf.B "Tiger II", six PzKpfw. V Ausf.G "Panther", six (Sd.Kfz. 162/1) Jagdpanzer IV/70 "Guderian-Ente", one PzKpfw. III Ausf.J, one (Sd.Kfz. 184) Panzerjäger Tiger P. "Ferdinand/Elefant", one PzKpfw. VIII "Maus", oneJagdtigerJagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger" and one (Sd.Kfz. 173) Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther". Members Kuromorimine Girls High School has three students of note. 'Miho Nishizumi' :Main Article: Miho Nishizumi The main protagonist of Girls und Panzer and a former student of Kuromorimine Girls High School who transferred to Ooarai Girls High School after their defeat against Pravda during the previous Sensha-dou finals. 'Maho Nishizumi' :Main Article: Maho Nishizumi The overall commander of the Kuromorimine Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She is the older sister of Miho and a driving force behind her sister's revived love of tanks. Despite sometimes appearing cold and aloof, Maho hopes Miho can find her own way of tankery, and is pleased when she is able to do so. Maho is impressed with how her little sister can have fun doing something that their entire family once viewed as completely serious. 'Erika Itsumi' :Main Article Erika Itsumi The co-commander of the Kuromorimine Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She prides victory above all else and does not hesitate to berate Miho and her friends, believing Sensha-dou is more than "just a game." Vehicles operated Aircraft *Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 Drache *LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin Tanks *PzKpfw. II Ausf.F (Movie) *PzKpfw. III Ausf.J *PzKpfw. V Ausf.G "Panther" *PzKpfw. VI Ausf.E "Tiger" *PzKpfw. VI Ausf.B "Tiger II" *PzKpfw. VIII "Maus" *(Sd.Kfz. 162/1) Jagdpanzer IV/70 "Guderian-Ente" *(Sd.Kfz. 173) Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" *(Sd.Kfz. 184) Panzerjäger Tiger(P). "Ferdinand/Elefant" *(Sd.Kfz. 186) PanzerJäger Tiger Ausf. B / Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger" *Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F (Little Army Manga) Non-fighting vehicles * Krupp L2H143 Gallery PzIIC.png|PzKpfw. II Ausf.F KuromoriminePzIII01.jpg|PzKpfw. III Ausf.J imagesGQSE1ZC5.jpg|PzKpfw. V Ausf.G "Panthers" KuromorimineTiger01.jpg|PzKpfw. VI Ausf.E "Tiger" KuromorimineKingTiger01.jpg|PzKpfw. VI Ausf.B "Tiger II" KuromorimineMaus01.jpg|PzKpfw. VIII "Maus" KuromorimineJagdPanzerIV01.jpg|Jagdpanzer IV/70 "Guderian-Ente" KuromorimineJagdPanther01.jpg|Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" KuromorimineElefant01.jpg|Panzerjäger Tiger(P). "Ferdinand/Elefant" KuromorimineJagdTiger01.jpg|PanzerJäger Tiger Ausf. B "Jagdtiger" StugIIIF.jpg|Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F Focke-Achgelis Fa 223.png|Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin.png|LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin Krupp L2H143.png|Krupp L2H143 Trivia *"Kuromorimine" means "Black Forest Peak". Unlike other schools like Pravda, Kuromorimine's name is not rendered in the language of the country on which it is based. The German translation of Kuromorimine would be Schwarzwaldspitze. *The name comes from the Black Forest mountain range of Germany. *Its logo is an Iron Cross with the kanji for "Kuromorimine" (黒森峰) superimposed on top of it. *Their school battle songs are Erika and Panzerlied ( German WW2 songs). *The academy ship is based on and named after the Graf Zeppelin, a German aircraft carrier of World War II which was never completed *According to Darjeeling, Kuromorimine has other light tanks that weren't seen in the final match, which was consistent with her statement that Kuromorimine was expecting to fight Pravda for the finals so they decided to field their heavy tanks. *There is some side characters of Kuromorimine that shown in "Motto love-love Sakusen desu!". Category:Schools Category:Kuromorimine Girls High School Category:Sensha-dou Teams